


incomplete

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, M/M, Tyler is so smol, mark is barely even there though, two paragraph chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler still doesn't see it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even have shit planned.

Cold. Josh was cold. The brunette opened his eyes to an empty room, exactly how he had left it. He pulled his blanket up off of the floor, back over his body to where it belonged. The boy sighed looked over at his clock, three in the morning. Perfect.

After pulling a hoodie on over his bare chest Josh walked out into the cold. Barefoot and bare legged. It wasn't weird for him to do this, it was his thing. He liked just walking around, away from his current place of residence. He wouldn't let himself make memories in a place such as that. Simple.


	2. Why not?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler doesn't like the weather.

Tyler was young, he was stupid and clumsy and gullible and everything he didn't want to be. That's what he thought. No one knew why he thought so lowly of himself, he was simply a teenager. So why not.

The boy was currently sat on a swing, in the middle of a tiny park, in the middle of Columbus. It was freezing, and he didn't quite know why he was there, but he was cold, and hated it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I don't know about this format, so if you like it let me know!


	3. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler calls Josh. He doesn't know why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that I should update this for my, like, two readers.

Tyler stood, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He scrolled mindlessly through his contacts, sighing at the lack of people he could talk to. Until his eyes landed on a name. Josh. He only vaguely remembered the boy, they met in 7-11. That was two years ago. He shrugged and clicked on the name, selecting the call option.

"Hello, Josh," he mumbled, staring off into space.  
"I can only assume this to be Tyler."  
"You remembered," he sighed, Tyler can only remember. He remembers everything.


End file.
